Липнева мрія
by rosava
Summary: Вона жодної миті не сумнівалася, що він за нею повернеться.


Була середина гарячого того липня, коли сонце пече нещадно і з будинків вилазять на двір лише сміливці. Тільки прохолодні ночі рятували від літнього пекла людей, що не могли довго сидіти на одному місці. От і Рін вийшла з хатинки Каеде, щоб прогулятися й насолодитися свіжим повітрям. Вона минула селище та попрямувала до річки.

Мугикаючи собі під ніс веселу пісеньку, дівчина вдивлялася у зоряне небо і думала, коли нарешті прилетить Сешшьомару-сама. Пройшло вже 8 років з тих пір, як він полишив її з людьми, Рін з маленької нерозумної дитини перетворилася у майже дорослу жінку. Чорне волосся, як завжди, було розпущене і м'яко спадало їй на спину, тільки одне пасмо було зав'язане збоку у невеличкий хвостик, за яким дівчину безпомилково впізнавали знайомі. Тендітна фігурка була вбрана у чудове кімоно, майстерно розшите червоними та золотими квітами, а з-під нього визирали босі ноги, які підстрибом ступали по польовій стежинці. Нарешті вона опинилася біля жаданої річки і з насолодою, зачерпнувши долонями воду, плеснула нею собі в лице. Настрій одразу ж поліпшився, й Рін підвела голову вверх. Ось уже півроку дівчина виглядала в небі знайому постать, очікувала, що в блакиті з'явиться пухнасте боа, але замість нього пропливали лише білі хмарки.

Їй дуже хотілося знову побачити Сешшьомару-сама. Ну чому він полишив її у селищі? Чому не дозволив подорожувати з ним? Ці питання не давали Рін спокою останніми днями. З людьми їй ставало все сумніше і сумніше. Звичайно, дівчина любила Каеде, що навчила її вправлятися з травами, поважала Каґоме і Інуяшю, грала з дітьми Міроку і Санґо. Але інші… Місцеві хлопці не давали їй проходу. Вона вже декілька разів отримувала пропозиції про одруження і безліч зізнань у коханні. Дівчата із селища дуже заздрили й робили їй всякі капості. Те, що їм здавалось великим щастям, втомлювало Рін більше, ніж важка праця. От якби знову подорожувати разом із Сешшьомару-сама…

Дівчина закрила очі й яскраво собі уявила ті дні, коли була поряд з ним, коли на неї час від часу бурчав Джякен, коли рвала траву для Ауна й відчайдушно намагалася зловити у швидкій річці рибу.

Усе це було таким близьким… Здавалося, розплющиш очі — і опинишся поряд з ними, перенесешся на кілька років назад. Та ця мрія залишиться нездійсненною, Рін чудово це розуміла. Але, якщо тільки уявити, їй же цього ніхто не забороняє…

 _— Гей, Рін, що ти там робиш?_

 _— Збираю квіти, Джякен-сама! — відізвався радісний дитячий голос._

 _— Навіщо вони тобі? Все одно засохнуть, — почулося невдоволене у відповідь._

 _— Тоді я віддам їх Ауну! Він любить ромашки._

 _— Все це лише затримує нас… І де зараз Сешшьомару-сама? Якщо б не ти, я б зараз був поряд із ним._

 _— Та годі вам, Джякен-сама! Сешшьомару-сама скоро повернеться, я в цьому впевнена!_

 _— Впевнена вона…_

 _На деякий час запанувала тиша. Джякен прихилився до дерева і з надією поглянув в небо. Посох голів лежав поряд, у траві, легкий вітерець давав відчуття спокою і розслабленості. Маленький демон поневолі задрімав. Йому снився чудовий сон, Джякену було добре і затишно. Аж ось хтось пнув йог ногою у бік, і він прокинувся, відкотившись від зручного місця._

 _— Хто?!... — розгніваний виклик різко обірвався. — Сешшьомару-сама, ви повернулися! А я якраз думав…_

 _— Джякене, — перервав його холодний тон демона, — де Рін?_

 _— Рін? Так вона ж тут… була._

 _Нічого не сказавши у відповідь, Сешшьомару попрямував геть._

 _— Куди ви, Сешшьомару-сама?! А як же я? Зачекайте-е-е-е!_

 _Вірний слуга заметушився і, намагаючись слідувати за хазяїном, спіткнувся. А за Сешшьомару вже тільки й смуга лягла._

 _— Сешшьомару-сама…_

 _— Джякен-сама!_

 _— Рін! Поганко, де ти була?!_

 _— Та я ж квіти збирала. Дивіться, який віночок сплела! Тут і червоні, і жовті, і фіолетові квіти! Такий гарний вийшов!_

 _— Поки ти десь швендяла, повертався Сешшьомару-сама і знову кудись пішов, — зловтішаючись, сказав Джякен._

 _— Я його бачила! Він сказав, щоб я поверталася до вас, Джякен-сама._

 _— Що-о-о?!_

 _— А ще він сказав, що повернеться ввечері і краще вам тоді не спати. Джякен-сама? Що з вами, Джякен-сама?!_

 _— Сешшьомару-сама… — почулося розпачливе бурмотіння. — Він злиться на мене… Пробачте мені, Сешшьомару-сама-а-а-_

 _а!_

 _— Ну не плачте, Джякен-сама. Він обов'язково пробачить вам. Ну заспокойтесь. Хочете, я вам свій вінок подарую? Ось, тримайте! Ой, Джякен-сама, як вам пасує!_

 _— Рін, ти що… наділа його мені на голову?!_

 _— Так! Ой, Джякен-сама, не треба-а-а! Я все зрозуміла, подарую його Сешшьомару-сама!_

Рін прокинулась і розсміялась. Було б добре ще посидіти тут, у прохолоді, але треба повертатися назад. Дівчина підвелася і розправила кімоно. Вона вже хотіла йти в селище, як відчула чиюсь присутність. Обережно розвернулася і застигла на місці. Перед нею стояв ВІН. Не сон, не мрія, а справжній…

— Сешшьомару-сама! Ви повернулися!

— Рін, — сказав демон, навіть не намагаючись відчепити від себе дівчину, — ти вирішила?

— Так!

— Тоді пішли.

— А Джякен-сама?

— Я залишив його неподалік.

— Як добре, що я знову з вами, Сешшьомару-сама!

Демон з цікавістю поглянув на Рін. Він був впевнений, що за ці роки вона передумає. Аж ні, з готовністю прямує за ним, навіть не попрощавшись ні з ким і не залишивши про себе звістки. Що ж, може воно й на краще…

— А ти виросла, Рін.

— Справді? — зраділа дівчина. — Отже, тепер я може назавжди залишитись з вами?

— Як хочеш.

Зовсім повеселіла Рін не втрималась і, швидко підбігши до Сешшьомару, поцілувала його в щоку. Очевидно, демон цього не очікував, і його розгублене лице здалося дівчині дуже смішним. Вона широко посміхнулася і промовила:

— Як ви і сказали, я вже зовсім доросла. Тож, Сешшьомару-сама, не сподівайтеся, що зможете знову десь полишити мене.

Сешшьомару, повернувши свою звичну холодну маску, здвигнув плечима й продовжив крокувати поперед Рін. Дівчина задумливо подивилася на його спину і поспішила. Тож вона не бачила, як на вустах демона грала вдоволена усмішка.


End file.
